Asas da Redenção
by legiaodomaldopanbox
Summary: Sem controle dos próprios corpos, os cavaleiros dourados mortos promovem um verdadeiro massacre no Santuário em nome de Hades. O que poderá redimir um deles? - 5ª Tarefa Gincana Panbox


Asas da Redenção

_Fechei os olhos enquanto eu pressionava minha boca sobre a dela. Meus lábios estavam frios e então, a mordi, provando seu doce sangue. Suspirei...engasgo-me. Uma terrível sensação revolvia em meu peito e minha mente fervilhava...o que eu me permitia fazer?_

_Tinha acabado de sugar do sangue de Athena._

Aioros se via com Athena nos braços, e seu mundo começava a rodar, ele recuperava sua mente e via Shion, e os cavaleiros mortos na batalha das doze casas. Todos ali transmutados em servos de Hades, seres que precisavam da essência de outro para sobreviver, eles eram vampiros. Uma espécie de servos menores do deus do submundo. Tinham acabado de vencer aqueles que um dia foram seus servos, seus companheiros, sua família.

Ele mesmo tinha matado seu irmão, seu discípulo e sua família, não acreditava naquilo que fizera. Logo ele, que sacrificara tudo para deixar Athena viva, acabara de matá-la. Tudo aquilo vinha como um golpe em seu estômago, em sua mente, destruindo tudo que pelo o que ele achava que sua vida era formada.

Porque ele não se lembrara do cavaleiro que era quando colocou os pés nos Santuário? Era o pensamento que mais entrava na sua mente, suas memórias também estavam confusas, só via pequenos trechos das lutas que fizera. O sangue de Athena havia libertado sua mente do encanto de Hades.

Olhava para trás furtivamente, ainda com sua Deusa nos seus braços e não via ninguém, apenas sentia os cosmos de Shion e os outros fora do templo. O que poderia fazer o cavaleiro corrompido de Sagitário. Sua deusa estava morta, seus amigos mortos, ou mesmo dominados por Hades, ele entregaria todos seus dogmas para servir a Hades? Só uma palavra vinha em sua cabeça...

NUNCA!!!

Ele já sacrificara tudo uma vez, foi chamado de traidor e sofreu no inferno pelos guardas do tártaro. Podia sentir Athena viva ainda em seus braços, tinha agora consciência do que fazer. Não havia o que se questionar, iria vencer Hades, mesmo sendo agora uma de suas crias, mesmo que tivesse que lutar contra cavaleiros ou espectros. Não tinha mais sua vida para proteger, tinha que dedicar sua não-vida então à Athena.

Levantara, trajando sua armadura negra, o que defendia o corpo dos espectros, a Sapuri de sagitário que se desmanchava em pó, e o brilho áureo vinha da nona casa do zodíaco, a real armadura de Sagitário.

Os cavaleiros mortos vivos não acreditavam, Shion estava combatendo Dohko na entrada do templo. Camus, Shura e Saga enfrentavam Shaka na casa de Virgem num combate suicida. Máscara da Morte enfrentava Milo e Kanon enfrentava Afrodite na casa de Escorpião. Um estava ferido na casa de Leão, Aldebaran foi morto por um ataque surpresa e mesmo Mu estava inconsciente, mas vivo depois de enfrentar as ordens de seu próprio mestre.

Aioros, o cavaleiro de Sagitário, deixava Athena e colocava-se em pé, pois mesmo sem seus ex-companheiros ali, sabia que não estava sozinho. Na verdade desde que havia saído do transe reparara que não estava sozinho, que outros seres se ocultavam nas sombras. Os verdadeiros servos de Hades, os ditos espectros.

Haviam uns dez espectros a sua volta, o que parecia o líder era um enorme com no elmo um olho único, evocando o Ciclope, gigante com um olho somente. Havia mais vários evocando algum tipo de criatura obscura que fora mandada ao inferno por algum motivo vil.

-Vai mesmo nos desafiar? –dizia os guerreiros do submundo. –Acha mesmo que sua deusa vai te aceitar agora que você também é uma cria das trevas? Chega a ser uma heresia.

Aioros continuava de pé, e via Saori ali caída sem consciência e com seu sangue divino escorrendo pelo pescoço. O cavaleiro tentava colocar suas memórias desde que invadira o santuário.

-Todos nós cometemos algum erro e acabamos vendendo nossa alma a Hades, alguns por poder, outros por motivos nobres. No que você é melhor do que nós? –dizia Giganto de Ciclope se aproximando do cavaleiro. –É uma heresia usar essa armadura para os dois lados, mesmo para Athena, e para nossa Majestade Hades.

Giganto colocava a imensa mão no ombro de Aioros, como um sinal de amizade, mas como retribuição recebeu um soco direito que o impactou na parede e quebrou seu pescoço imediatamente. Os outros espectros recuam um passo, mas sem perder a pose de ataque, enquanto Aioros colocava sua mente em ordem.

_Aioros entrava no salão do Grande Mestre, deixando Shion e Dohko batalhando, enquanto ele mesmo daria cabo da vida de Athena. Sua alma não era mais a de um guerreiro nobre, mas sim de um demônio sedento de sangue. Até que Saori via, aquele que lhe tinha salvado a vida, o lendário cavaleiro de Sagitário._

_Ela não teve medo, correu em direção do que foi um dia um cavaleiro de Athena e o abraçou com toda força que tinha nos braços que não foram feitos para lutar. Aiolos ficava imóvel, impassível, mas não sabia o porque, sabia que tinha que matá-la. _

_-Desculpe pelo que te fiz fazer, desculpe por sacrificar sua vida por mim, obrigada por tudo. –Saori caía em prantos nos braços daquele que seria seu algoz. –Queria dar paz a todos nesse mundo, mas eu só venho para defender o mundo de desgraças. Perdão..._

_As palavras de Athena foram tomando conta daquele corpo, que era apenas uma marionete de Hades, mas sua visão estava turva e mareada. Em algum lugar de seu corpo, havia algo chorando, talvez o resquício do cavaleiro de Athena que existia ali._

_-Queria ver Saga e os outros mas acho que isso não vai ser possível, não é? –Saori abraçava Aioros o mais forte que podia, tanto que chegava a machucá-la. –Se minha vida é o bastante para vocês descansarem, acabe logo com isso. Eu devo isso a todos vocês!_

_Saori se afastava e deixava o pescoço à amostra, Aioros não queria fazê-lo, algo o impedia, mas sob as ordens de dois deuses sua vontade foi dobrada. E ele a sugou..._

_As palavras de Athena foram: -__**Eu só queria paz no mundo, mas mesmo assim obrigado por tudo**__ antes de desfalecer._

Aioros finalmente colocava suas memórias no lugar, que eram apenas uma série de imagens que passava em sua mente! Em um movimento brusco Aioros usa seu golpe mais devastador, a Destruição Infinita! Que transforma seu cosmo em numerosas flechas douradas que atingem os alvos que ele queria ver destruídos, tornando os espectros cadáveres inertes.

-Pode ser heresia, pode ser pecado, pode ser uma blasfêmia, mas vida é Athena. Se é a paz no mundo que ela quer, paz no mundo ela terá!

Assim Aioros colocava Athena novamente em sua cama para resolver primeiro os problemas do Santuário para depois fazer Hades pagar pelo sofrimento de sua deusa-menina...


End file.
